


Unprecedented

by delilah24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Sabriel - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilah24/pseuds/delilah24
Summary: In this universe, angels are allowed to pick a human soulmate and be with them, while still upholding their angelic duties. The exception for this, however, are the archangels. Today, Gabriel is changing that by picking his soulmate, when he changes everything by seeing something - well, someone - that he shouldn't have.





	Unprecedented

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now, and I'm thinking of making it a few chapters long, but I'm still on the fence about it. So give me some feedback if you want more chapters!

Unlike the Winchester’s universe, Nephilims were not punishable here - in fact, they were basically encouraged. Angels and humans intermingled, a common part of daily life on earth. Well, angels were a bit rarer and fewer in number than people, as many stayed up in Heaven to do their work, even though they could leave and fall in love if they felt the want to. They were sure to have someone waiting for them, after all.

Each angel had their unique Enochian mark, which was their own name expressed in a way different from the rest of the Enochian alphabet. There came a time in each angel’s life when they had a choice - mark a human with their mark, claiming it as their soulmate before the human was even born, or to not do this. All they had to do was ask, and God would deliver.

Gabriel dangled his leg lazily through the air as he watched one of his former angel friends - well, they weren’t friends, more like associates. Like the kids who are in your grade yet you never really talked to them. Well, they never really talked to Gabriel. Most thought he was odd, but I digress, - having a picnic with her girlfriend on on of the large rocks in central park, laughing as she knocked over a drink with one of her invisible wings. Gabriel could see the angel’s mark pulsing, unseen by the human eye, from the girl’s back, right between her shoulder blades. He smiled slightly as he watched it, wondering how the symbol of his horn would look on his own soulmate. He was older, as he was an archangel after all, so getting a soulmate now was odd, but what made it even more out of the ordinary was that archangels were expected to stay in Heaven - they were to be the leaders of the angels, their representatives to God. After much whining and complaining and arguing, however, Gabriel was able to convince his Father to let him choose a soulmate. And today was the day.

He stood, deciding that was enough creepy lurking (he was an “all-seeing” archangel though, so it wasn’t that creepy, right?), and with a flap of his wings returned to the portal to Heaven, kept hidden deep within a forest. He cleared the never-decomposing leaves with his wings, sweeping them across the ground, then stepped into the middle of the sigils etched into the ground. In an instant, he found himself standing in the lobby of Heaven. Some glanced his way, whispering gossip as usual. This was, after all, a huge deal. The first archangel who would find a human mate. Who would he choose? A female or male? Or one who was neither of those? Would they be someone in a position of power or your average Joe? Angels made bets with baseless currency. Gabriel would sometimes pretend to give hints as to who he was choosing, just to watch everybody speculate over specious information. After all, not even he knew who he was choosing.

He walked through the winding halls, and while it was a labyrinth to fledglings, he could be blind and deaf, and still be able to find his way to the filing room that he barely visited (from where he was right now, it was two rights, go straight for seven doors, another right, left twice, and it’d be to his right.). He trailed his hand along the wall as he was lost in thought, only to stop as he bumped into someone. Looking up, as he had about two or three inches on him, he saw it was Cas.

“You should watch where you’re going Cassie, you could hurt someone,” Gabriel said teasingly.

Cas narrowed his eyes, which already always looked like slits. “I said hello, but you didn’t respond.”

Gabriel flushed in embarrassment. “Sorry, I’m just lost in thought.”

“You’re picking your soulmate today, correct?” Cas asked, his blue eyes lighting up with intrigue. It was obvious he wanted a soulmate as well. However, he hadn’t yet found a human that caught his eye. “Do you have someone in mind?”

Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck. “Uuuh, yeah, of course I do,” he snorted.

“Really? What are they like?”

“Um, well would ya look at the time! I have to go meet with the old man, see ya Cassie!” Gabriel said quickly as he hurried off, leaving Cas dumbfounded in the hallway.

Gabriel made his way to the “throne room” as many angels referred to it, but really it was just his Dad’s office. He pushed open the doors overdramatically, grinning wide. “Hey Daddio, you ready?”

God’s head snapped up from his work - the figure of a man through his stages of life floating above his desk, as he shaped it. Gabriel’s eyes looked at it with curiosity - he was tall, broad-shouldered, long-haired...handsome from the back, if you know what I mean. “Damn, who are you working on? Can you turn them around?”

“Sorry Gabriel, you can’t see this one yet,” God snapped and the schematic was gone, filed away in some drawer, some place, in the hundreds of warehouses in Heaven. Gabriel frowned. Usually, Dad would let him see, even get his input.

“Why do you have to hide all the hot ones? Come on dad, let me see,” Gabriel snapped his fingers and the schematic appeared, but God snapped and it disappeared once again.

“I’m telling you no this one time, so listen to me,” God’s voice was sharp. Gabriel narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He launched himself at his Dad and playfully shoved him out of his chair. Before he could recover, Gabriel snapped his fingers and grabbed the schematic, running his eyes over the Enochian rapidly. “Sam Winchester, future hunter, sympathetic, emotional, yet rational, will achieve well academically despite his childhood -” Gabriel stopped reading, as it just seemed like another ordinary description. Though he did sound like a great guy. He looked up, and his face burned at the sight of Sam’s face. His hair was luxurious, framing his angular face that held two blue eyes - or were they brown? Hazel? They were so many colors, it was hard to tell. He didn’t even think to look down at his package. He was handsome enough as it was.

With a snap from God, the schematic was gone. Gabriel looked at his Father, suddenly remembering him. “You shouldn’t have seen that, how much did you read?”

“Not much, just his personality really. Why does it matter, he’s just another human, isn’t he?” Gabriel asked, crossing his arms.

“None of your business, that’s who,” God crossed his arms, then raised a hand as though indecisive as to what to do with his arms. He waved it and suddenly Gabriel was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of God’s desk, God looking at him expectantly. “Never mind that now. Who do you want to be your soulmate?”

Gabriel drew a blank. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He was still so pissed that he couldn’t think straight. Why couldn’t he see that human? Wait. Boom. There it was. An idea. Equally out of spite and love, he grinned as he said his answer. “Sam Winchester.”

The color drained from God’s face, then returned stronger than ever. “Anyone but him Gabriel. You can, under no circumstances, have him.”

“What? Why the hel-”

“Language.”

“Why not!?” Gabriel stood up, “What’s going on pops, come on, you can trust me! Is this -” A thought popped in Gabriel’s head. If there was one thing Dad didn’t like to talk about, it was… “ - Is this about Lucifer?”

God’s lips set in a straight line at the mention of his fallen son. Gabriel waited for an answer. His wait was unrewarded, as God simply said, “Choose a different human.”

Gabriel sighed in resignation. He closed his eyes, searching for a name that felt right, looked right, laughed right. Sam Winchester...it intrigued him so much, felt so...right. And what a looker he was. Realizing he too could access the blueprint of the man, he quickly formed an idea. Usually, his father liked his wit, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t be too happy in a couple hours. He opened his eyes. “Chloe Martinez.” He chose. 

God nodded. In a second, the schematic of the woman appeared, and Gabriel reached over, etching the mark of his horn into the crook of her back. It didn’t matter where he put it. It would be gone soon anyways. God stored the print away. “This is a special opportunity Gabriel. Prove you can handle it. Don’t disappoint me.” With a simple nod, Gabriel left, allowing himself the satisfaction of giving an unseen smirk.

 

The next day, God kicked in Gabriel’s room door, jolting the angel from his kazoo-playing session (which he often did when he was bored. Which was often.). Gabriel stood, kazoo falling from his mouth, knowing why God was pissed.

“What did you do Gabriel?” His Father demanded, forehead wrinkled in fury.

“Whatever are you talking about?” Gabriel batted his eyelashes innocently.

“You know what you did!”

Gabriel feigned confusion as he remember last night - as he had pulled up the schematic of the Winchester, planted his horn right over his heart. Yes, it was cliche, but it was cliche for a reason. It was romantic, and kind of sexy. He loved a man with tattoos. The only other thing he had changed was his birthday, switching it to May 2nd, 1983. Better known as today. God had the rule that after a person was born, he could no longer change anything about them. It would cause too many ripples and side-effects. Though he was acting strange about this Winchester, he was sure his Father would stick to his usual rule.

“You asked me to choose my soulmate, and I did. If I’m going to be the first archangel with a soulmate, it should be the one I want, shouldn’t it?” 

God gritted his teeth. He held up his fist and clenched it. Gabriel gasped as pain surged through his body, the insides of his vessel cracking and squeezing against each other. He could hear it even, making him cringe like styrofoam rubbing against styrofoam. He tried to choke out a plea for mercy, maybe even an apology, but God only tightened his grip until Gabriel fell to the ground. That’s when he finally let go. Gabriel took a deep breath, head spinning, lungs burning as they tried to remember how to breathe, brain scattered. God looked down at Gabriel with cold eyes. Gabriel had forgotten how strict, how on edge, he had been since Lucifer...His eyes water, the physical and emotional agony stinging them.

“You shouldn’t have done that. You really, really shouldn’t have. You...you have no idea what you just messed with,” God ran a hand through his curly hair and turned his back to Gabriel, shoulders tense.

“Father -” Gabriel choked, throat closing up, “Father, please, please don’t -” Lucifer’s screams as he fell from Heaven - “Please don’t cast me out. Please -”

God turned back around. Gabriel couldn’t make out his expression through the tears falling from his face, uncontrollable sobs racking his body. God turned his head to the side. “You have no idea what you messed with,” he repeated. He shook his head and left, leaving his son alone on the floor.

 

A few days later, Gabriel stood over the crib that held the baby Sam Winchester, his mark emitting a soft, blue glow. Of course Sam wasn’t grown yet, so he couldn’t meet him, not yet. That would just be plain creepy. So he was invisible, hidden to the eyes of his parents or sibling, should they happen to walk in.

He turned around as he heard the familiar sound of wings. Michael stood there, in the form of a temporary vessel.

“He’s going to be Lucifer’s vessel,” Michael said.

Gabriel blinked in confusion. “Who?”

“Him,” Michael nodded to Sam, who slept soundly in the dark of night, “That’s why Dad didn’t want you to choose him.”

Gabriel shook his head. “But Lucifer’s in the cage, he can’t -”

“Any cage can be opened. Why do you think he’s never given me or Lucifer a permanent vessel before?” Michael asked. Gabriel had no answer. “He’s got a plan for us. And now he thinks our time is coming.”  
Gabriel chuckled lowly in disbelief as he looked over Sam, touching two fingers delicately to his mark. “So...Once he’s grown -”

“You’ll have little time with him, if any, before Lucifer possess him.”

“Can’t you let me finish a fucking sentence myself?” Gabriel snapped, glaring over his shoulder. “And that’s only if he says yes, if Lucifer can even ask him because he’s stuck in the cage -”

“For now.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “Is Dad going to let him get out on purpose? What the hell is going on Michael? Why are there secrets all of the sudden, we used to be able to share anything -”

“Or so you thought.”

Gabriel’s heart dropped. Had him, Lucifer and Dad been keeping something secret all along?

“Leave.”

“Gabriel -”

“Now!”

Michael fell silent, and again he heard the rustling of feathers. He was gone. And he was left in the dark with Sam.

“I’m not going back there,” he murmured to himself, standing up straight. Whatever Dad had planned, it involved Lucifer, and that couldn’t mean anything good. He winced at himself thinking so poorly of his brother. They used to be so close, best friends even...He snapped his fingers and held up a phone to his ear, still not taking his eyes off of Sam.

“Loki?” Gabriel asked as the phone picked up. “Yeah, I’m going to have to use that favor you owe me...It’s a big one.”


End file.
